


Normal Might be Overrated

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Series: Iron Dad & Spider-Son [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Prom, Tony embarasses his son, its his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: Peter was prepared to hop inside the limo and ask Happy what the heck he was talking about when the driver door opened and the answer stood before him.In front of him was his father, Tony Stark, dressed in a suit, wearing a chauffeur hat and a large smile.“Well, don’t you kids look lovely,” Tony said, looking between them with a smile.~prompt: Peter asks Tony to give him a ride to prom because he has no car and fucking Tony pulls up in a FUCKING limo being super fucking extra while Peter and his Date are just like omg wtf dad





	Normal Might be Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cackling
> 
> this doesn't fit the prompt _exactly_ but I had the idea and I ran with it lmao
> 
> Anon prompt: Peter asks Tony to give him a ride to prom because he has no car and fucking Tony pulls up in a FUCKING limo being super fucking extra while Peter and his Date are just like omg wtf dad

“Sorry about this,” Peter says again, rubbing his neck, “I don’t know what’s taking so long. He’s usually not late.”

“It’s fine, Peter,” MJ says, picking at her nails. “It’s just prom. It’s nothing but a popularity contest and an excuse for our idiot classmates the get drunk and make bad decisions. I’m not in any hurry.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt,” Peter says, tapping his hands against his thighs. Once again, he’s very grateful that MJ isn’t like most girls he goes to school with.

All everyone had been talking about for months was prom. Now that they were juniors, Peter and Ned could actually go, and had agonized for weeks over who to ask. Well, Ned did. Peter knew exactly who he wanted to ask, it was more just a question of whether or not she even wanted to go to prom, let alone go to prom with him.

Peter still remembered one day when Ned had come over and they were discussing prom when his dad walked in on them.

“ _ Oooooh going to prom are we? I remember  _ my _ first prom,” Tony said, looking off dramatically into the distance. _

_ “Weren’t you like... twelve in high school?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow at his father. _

_ “Yup,” Tony said, smirking down at the two boys, “I had a chaperone. It was my butler. Aren’t you glad we don’t have a butler, Peter?” _

_ “You wouldn’t,” Peter said, squinting at his father. _

_ “Well, I guess you’ll never know,” Tony smiled, clapping Peter on the shoulder. “Though, technically Vision used to be JARVIS.... I guess I could send Vision with you—“ _

_ “Dad,” Peter groaned, dropping his head into his hands. _

_ “Okay, fine. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your date,” Tony said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite. “Who’re ‘ou takin’ anyway?” _

_ “That’s the problem,” Peter groaned, face still buried in his arms, “we don’t know.” _

_ “Don’t know?” Tony asked incredulously, “isn’t prom in like... two weeks, how do you not know?” _

_ “Well,  _ I _ don’t know,” Ned said, smirking in Peter’s direction, “Peter knows exactly who he wants to ask, he’s just too chicken shit to do it.” _

_ “Language,” Tony said absentmindedly, turning to his son, “who is it?” _

_ “Michelle.” _

_ “Oooooh. MJ,” Tony said, a knowing look his face, “she’s scares me.” _

_ “Yeah, me too,” Peter whined, lifting his head, “which is also why I haven’t asked. You know how she is, I don’t even know if she wants to go to prom.” _

_ “Ask her,” Tony said decisively after a moment of silence, “I bet you $50 she says yes. And I bet you $100 even if she hasn’t bought it yet, she’s even already got a dress picked out. She may not like the prom stuff, but she likes you, so she’s probably still hoping you’ll ask.” _

_ “But how do you  _ know _ —“ _

_ “Trust me, kid,” Tony said, ruffling his hair before standing and walking away, “she’ll say yes.” _

And the next day, after staring blankly at him for nearly a minute (57 seconds, he counted), she did.

“Sure,” she said, her voice not giving anything away, “why not. At least with you there going won’t be completely pointless. My dress is gold.”

Peter tried so hard to ignore the smugness on his dads face that night when he told him.

And so here they were, two weeks later, standing outside Michelle’s apartment building, waiting for Happy to show up take them to prom.

He pulled out his phone to try to contact the man again.

_ Happy, where are you?? _

His phone pinged in response almost immediately.

_ Sorry, kid. I tried to talk him out of it. _

“Tried to talk him— what…?”

Michelle opened her mouth to say something when a mini hummer limo pulled up to the curb in front of them.

Peter was prepared to hop inside the limo and ask Happy what the heck he was talking about when the driver door opened and the answer stood before him.

In front of him was his father, Tony Stark, dressed in a suit, wearing a chauffeur hat and a large smile.

“Well, don’t you kids look lovely,” Tony said, looking between them with a smile.

Peter rushed up close to his father.

“Dad, what are you doing?” He hissed.

“Taking my son and his date to prom, isn’t that what normal parents do?” Tony asked, clasping his hands behind his back and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He leaned around Peter to look at the girl still standing on the curb.

“Hi, Michelle!”

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” MJ said, smirking at Peter, “you my ride?”

“But of course!” Tony moved past Peter and opening the back door, “ladies first.”

She sent a sly, amused look at Peter as Tony offered her hand to help her off the curb and into the car. Once she was in, he turned and gestured for Peter to follow her.

Peter stepped forward but stopped to turn to his father once more.

“Why?” Peter asked desperately, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“I’m just helping you out,” Tony smiled innocently. “Don’t you wish you had a butler?”

“Maybe a less involved dad,” Peter mumbled as he climbed into the car.

“You love me!” Tony shouted as he shut the door.

He quickly moved around to the front and got inside. The divider between the front and the back was down, and the two teens were sitting in awkward silence.

Tony turned on the limo, flicked on his turn signal, and pulled away from the curb. Michelle’s apartment building wasn’t too far from the hotel ballroom where their prom was, so the drive wouldn’t be too long.

That wasn’t going to stop Tony from messing with Peter as much as possible on the way.

“You know, Ms. Jones, that dress looks absolutely stunning,” Tony said, smiling at the couple in the rear view mirror, “you look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” MJ said with a smile.

“Doesn’t she look beautiful, Peter?”

Peter’s eyes went wide as he looked nervously back and forth between MJ and his father.

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Yeah you— you look beautiful,” Peter said with a smile.

Peter thought he was imagining it, but he thought he saw MJ’s cheeks darken slightly.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, smiling slightly.

He felt his smile grow wider the longer they looked at each other. Peter felt a flutter in his stomach at the way her curls fell across her shoulder as she ducked her head. She really did—

“No wonder Peter was so afraid to ask you out.”

Peter felt his face and neck heat up as he jerked back, an embarrassed grimace crossing his face.

“ _ Dad _ !”

“You were?” Michelle asked with a raised brow.

“He was all afright,” Tony said before Peter could speak, “he stressed about it for days. He was so afraid you were going to say no. Said you didn’t usually like things like prom.”

“Dad, I swear to  _ god—“ _

“Well, I’ll admit I don’t usually do this kind of thing,” MJ said quietly, glancing at Peter out of the corner of her eye before looking back at her hands, “but for some reason I felt compelled to try it at least this once.”

Tony watched and rolled his eyes as his son stared at his date with wide, goo goo eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. He watched as MJ looked up at Peter and rolled her eyes as well.

“Close your mouth there, tiger, before you catch a fly.”

_ I like her,  _ Tony thought as he pulled up to the curb.

MJ unbuckled her seat belt as he put it in park.

“Don’t worry about getting the door, Mr. Stark, I got it,” MJ said as Tony went to get out of the car. She turned around to salute him as she shut the door behind her, “and thanks for the ride!”

“Yeah, thanks,” Peter said quickly, trying to  rush out of the car.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, wait up,” Tony said waving a hand back at Peter to get his attention, “I want to have a word real quick.”

Peter stopped and heaved a loud dramatic sigh that had Tony internally rolling his eyes before turning and looking at his father with trepidation.

“What?”

“I just want to give you a few words of advice,” Tony said as seriously as possible, “so listen carefully: if she says she thirsty or hungry, go get her what she wants. If she says she wants to dance, don’t whine, you know what to do, so dance. If she says she’s cold, give her your jacket. And — this is the most important,” Tony said, looking Peter right in the eye and waiting for him to nod, “when you guys are dancing… leave room for  _ Jesus.” _

“Oh,  _ my god _ ,” Peter said, jerking back, face scrunched up in exasperation, “I’m leaving now.”

“Say no to drugs!” Tony shouted after his son as he climbed out of the limo, “and wear a condom!”

“Jesus Christ,” Peter mumbled as he slammed the door shut. He looked up and noticed MJ standing by the curb with Ned, who had apparently found them, and was staring at Peter with a large, amused smile. Ned wasn’t even trying not to laugh.

“Did he just say—“

“Wow, this place looks great, let’s go inside,” Peter said, cutting her off and herding everyone toward the front door. He knew his face was on fire at this point and tried his hardest to ignore the chortling coming from his best friend and his date.

He was going to kill his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! (superhusbands4ever)


End file.
